goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Miracles
Miracles is a term used to classify magic granted by gods. Unlike spells, which can be simply learned from training, the user is required to have pledged themselves to a god or deity. Description Miracles are magic bestowed by deities and gods alike. Although primarily displayed in the use of healing, miracles can be used for a variety of other purposes, including offensive and defensive aspects. An exception to both support and combative usages of miracles is found with Sword Maiden, in which she is able to verify an item's true nature. Anybody, including goblins can use miracles, provided that they have devoted themselves to a god. However, using a miracle for purposes outside of a deity's nature can cause the deity to rescind the powers granted to their follower. Notable examples of miracle users include: *Priestess: Earth Mother. *Sword Maiden: Supreme God. *Goblin Paladin: God of Wisdom. *Bugman Monk *Lizard Priest *Apprentice Cleric: Supreme God *Female Knight: Supreme God. Usage The user is required to deliver a prayer or recite a complete incantation to their god before they can use a miracle. The incantation varies depending on the miracle desired and the corresponding deity. The amount of times one can use miracles per day is based on ability and experience. Types of Miracles Healing Miracles * Minor Heal《小癒 (ヒール) Hīru》: Used to heal minor injuries, but cannot cure anyone suffering from poison. * Resurrection《蘇生 (リザレクション) Rizarekushon》: After sleeping with a virgin, both the latter and the user get a major recovery from any injuries they have previously received. * Refresh: A healing miracle''Goblin Slayer Light Novel'' - Volume 1, Chapter 9: The Strong Ones that enhances the body's native healing abilities.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 3: Hack and Slash * Cure: A miracle that can neutralize poison. Goblin Slayer Year One Manga - Manga, Chapter 30 Offensive Miracles * Holy Smite 《聖撃 (ホーリースマイト) Hōrīsumaito》: Enables the user to cast a bolt of magic at a desired opponent.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 4 Chapter 1: Of Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Priestess Defensive Miracles * Holy Light《聖光 (ホーリーライト) Hōrīraito》: Used to temporarily blind opponents with a large flash of light. Can be maintained for a longer duration, although this quickly fatigues the caster.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6 Chapter 3: Magical Resources * Protection《聖壁 (プロテクション) Purotekushon》: Creates a magical barrier that shields the user (and their party members) from attacks and projectiles. Other Miracles * Appraisal 《鑑定, Kantei》: Used by Sword Maiden; this skill gives the user the ability to verify the properties and value of items, which comes in handy whenever a party comes across an unknown treasure. * Purify《浄化 (ピュアリファイ) Pyuarifai》: Removes impurities. When used on blood, it turns it into water. Can also be used to cleanse a room of foul air. * Silence《沈黙 (サイレンス) Sairensu》: Stifles noise, which also prevents its target from casting spells in most cases. * Dispel * Sense Lie 《看破（センス・ライ) Sensu rai》: Can detect if a person is lying or not.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 2, Chapter 1: Adventures and Daily Life *'Communicate': A telepathic miracle used to understand and communicate another person's language.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 5: Dungeon Raid *'Rust ': Causes equipment to quickly rust and deteriorate. *'Create FoodGoblin Slayer Light Novel'' - Volume 6, Chapter 5: The Training Field on the Edge of Town *'''Create Water *'Blessing' *'Lunacy' : A miracle of battle granted by the god of external knowledge, it sends those affected into a fearless frenzy.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 6: Goblin's Crown *'Call God ': Seeks to borrow just a fragment of the gods’ power to ensure peace and a good harvest.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Interlude: Of The Mother Superior’s Preparation For The Festival *'Precog'Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 5: Dungeon Raid *'Luck' *'Calming '''Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 1: An Ordinary Spring Day *'Holy War'Goblin Slayer Year One Light Novel - Prologue: Campaign Climax *'Counterspell''' *'Swordclaw': Using a fang as a catalyst, it transform the fang into a scimitar-like blade. *'Partial Dragon': A miracle that enhances strength. After a short prayer, the user’s muscles swell, making them somewhat larger and more muscular. *'Dragon’s Roar': Lets out a dragon's roar, mostly used to scare enemies. References Category:Terminology